Red Velvet Cupcake
by syc.julie
Summary: A series of one shots on, you guessed it: PUCKABRINA! The age varies in deifferent stories so make sure to read that. Please Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite!
1. Red Velvet Cupcake

**Red Velvet Cupcake:**

**I hate ANs so going to try to keep this sort but I do reply to reviews so please follow, favorite, and review! I don't own Sisters Grimm (dangit).**

**AGES:**

**Sabrina= 17**

**Puck= 17**

**Red= 13**

**Daphne= 13**

Daphne, Red, Sabrina, and Puck were walked down the street towards the movie theater. They were finally able to watch a movie! They juggled between _Interstellar_, _If I Stay_, and _Midsummer's Night Dream_ (in which Puck insisted was a movie). They finally settled on _Interstellar. _However, there bickering was wasted when they walked into the movie theater. The only movie that was playing was called _When the Frogs Jump_, which was not normal, even in Fairy Port Landing. Shrugging they bought tickets and went into the movie theater, which, surprisingly, was packed with people.

"People, or Everafters, have no lives whatsoever." Puck muttered to Sabrina.

"Spot on," she replied, "but that DEFINITELY includes you."

Puck was about to retort, but just laughed wholeheartedly in response. They had grown to be best friends throughout the years and Puck realized that the best way to not get dessert privileges taken away was to not say anything back at all.

The movie started, and it was like all the other cheesy love stories… except it had NOTHING to do with the title. After the movie ended, they exited the theater. Red and Daphne rushed to the bathroom to fix up their makeup from the tear stains, they were so emotional. Sabrina stared up at the sky as Puck fidgeted with his hoodie.

"Soooooo," Puck started, "what'd you think of the movie?"

"I liked it," Sabrina nonchalantly replied.

Puck stared incredulously at Sabrina, "You can't be serious."

"I know, it's incredibly cheesy but, there were, certain parts."

"Like…"

"I liked it when he gave her a red velvet cupcake. It was small and it probably didn't mean anything to the boy, but it was sweet and, well, I like cupcakes."

"Oh. Ok."

Red and Daphne came back, and looked as if they weren't bauling in the movie theater when the main couple accidently touched hands. Sabrina rolled her eyes. As they walked back home, Puck pondered this thought, shook his head and didn't think about it again. However, when they passed a bakery, Puck ushered them ahead and went in. There, he bought a single, red velvet cupcake.

The next day, Sabrina found a cupcake on her drawer.

**The End, but don't worry, there is more to come! Please Follow, Favorite, and Review! Thanks!**


	2. Leaving: Part 1

**Sisters Grimm doesn't belong to me {tear}.**

**Thank you so much for the amount of reads, follows, and favorites! It means a LOT to me. Anyway…**

**QOTD: Do any of you have any story recommendations, whether if it's your own or someone else's, I'M RUNNING OUT OF THINGS TO READ!**

**Review Replies:**

**PUCKABRINA LOVER: Thanks, I love one shots on Puckabrina too, especially since I can't piece up my ideas into a story (yikes)!**

**awesome66: Thanks so much! Your username is right, you are awesome!**

**pucksmine: Thank you! I had to add the cheesiness, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Bethany Tucker: You are the best! BTW: I noticed you wrote Rucas and Faya stories! Nice! I'm more Lucaya and Riarkle, but I swoon for any good fluff!**

**Guest: Lol, thank you. PUCKABRINA FOREVER!**

**Sabrina Grimm: Here is your update, and I hope it's enough fluff, I live for it!**  
**ClaireCat: Thanks, I will try my best. I really appreciate the constructive criticism. Anyway, thanks for reading and enjoying!**

**Guest: Thank you! That was what I was going for!**

**AGES:**

**Sabrina= 18**

**Puck= 19**

**Daphne= 14**

**Red=14**

She came home, the girl with the blond hair. And, as always, she was with a new boy. Her new flavor of the week. This one probably wouldn't even last a day.

"Gosh, why does Sabrina go out with so many boys, I mean, she doesn't even remember how many guys she dated since school started!" I cried exasperated.

"Hey," Daphne remarked, "calm down. You're just jealous."

"Yah, right," I scoffed sarcastically. What do I have to be jealous of? I am the Trickster King. Not a Trickster King, but _the_ Trickster King. Being jealous is for losers who wear green tights (not hinting towards anybody). After gazing at Sabrina laugh at one of his way-to-cheesy jokes, I decided to take a walk in the woods. I went to my old throne, still in the best condition due to my minions. Popping my wings out, I flew to my throne. I took out my flute and blew a note. A second later, I was surrounded my minions.

"Minions, we have a problem! I had just heard that that Peter Pan wannabe is in town! Let's make sure he is a- a _pleasant _stay," I chuckled maliciously. Immediately, my minions got to work. They brought eggs, mayonnaise, pickle juice, expired milk, everything needed for the perfect prank. I mixed them up all together and put them in a balloon. After, I rushed over to the loser and nailed him right in the face. I laughed heartily. These were the moments that I lived for, where I didn't have a care in the world. With a huge grin on my face, I returned home. I walked into the front door- to be met with Sabrina kissing the boy. Just like that, I was once again depressed. I slouched upstairs and gazed out the window, wondering when I would be let free of the cage.

Four boys later, I had enough, I walked in on Sabrina cuddling with a new boy and I silently went upstairs and packed my bags and took one last walk around the park. As quickly and quietly as I could, I snuck downstairs, hoping nobody would notice me. Sadly, Marshmallow did.

"Puck, where are you going?"

"I-," I glanced at Sabrina, "I need a break."

She followed my gaze and sighed.

"Will you ever come back?"

"Maybe…" I mumbled.

The last thing I saw were a pair of sad brown eyes followed by confused blue ones.

**Follow, Favorite, Review, Cookie...**


	3. Leaving: Part 2

**Leaving Part 2:**

**Thank you so much for the amount of reads, follows, and favorites! It means a LOT to me. Anyway… Sisters Grimm doesn't belong to me.**

_**Review Replies**_

_**Oakex: Thank you for your review and I will take you ideas into consideration. I'm a huge fan of your work so I really appreciate you taking the time to review.**_

_**Annie Carter: Thanks the review, I will be more careful in my future pieces. Also, I recognize you from your work**_ **I Still Do** _**and I just wanted to say it was one of my favorite stories. XD**_

_**Bethany Tucker: Haha, I totally agree with you analogy. Thanks for reviewing and reading! Anyway, Puck won't be gone for long.**_

_**.Delena: Awww, thanks, that was what I was going for. Here's a cookie. ll hands a cookie ll**_

_**luvpandabears: Thanks! Your really nice. Do you like lollipops? Here's a lollipop.**_

Puck glanced at the Grimm house, taking a stroll with Musterseed.

"You know," he remarked, "it's about time you paid her a visit, about time you paid them all a visit. What has it been. A year?"

"I just need some time, that's all, I'll be back in that house soon enough."

"Puck, you've said that same thing since the first month."

Puck sighed. He took a good long look at the house, his eyes floated to a movement, there she was, sitting at her dining table, laughing with her family at what an unfamiliar boy had said.

"Who's that?" Puck asked his brother, seeing as he went there more often to be with his girlfriend, Daphne.

"That's Bradley."

"Everyone seems to like him a lot."

"Puck, you know she's not gonna wait forever. She is used to people who turn her back on her and she's bound to get over you at some point. Everyone moves on after a while. Think about it, even Wendy got over Peter."

"Not the time to bring up him at the moment," Puck responded with gritted teeth, "but I don't think you're right about that one brother, I'll never get over her."

Puck walked away expressionlessly and added over his shoulder, "Go to them. Go see Marshmallow. But remember, not a word about me. I don't want them to worry."

"You've become much more mature since the last time I've seen you. How long will you be gone?"

"Maybe a few years, just to clear my mind. Maybe I'll meet up with Jake again, I regret never going to Tokyo. Promise you won't tell them about me?"

"Not a word, like always."

"Well then, I'll see you again when the time is right."

"When the time is right," Musterseed echoed.

* * *

The letter was unexpected, he was at Paris's top hotel with Jake when he was drawn by a scent in Jake's stash of mail. It was her perfume's scent. She always spritzed her mail with it before she sent it away. To separate hers from the others. Quickly, he dug through it, wondering what she could've sent. He tore the expensive-looking envelope in one rip. He skimmed through it and cursed under his breath while he flung the letter across the room. She was getting married. To Bradley. His breathing became staggered as he stumbled onto a nearby couch. He places his hands on his face and took a deep breath. Quickly, he whipped out his phone and called his brother.

"Hello, Puck? Did you hear?"

"Yeah, can you get my on the first flight back to Ferryport Landing?"

"Done brother," a smile forming on Musterseed's lips.

* * *

The day of the wedding came around the corner faster than Puck was ready for it. He heard the music start. A blur of figures walked down the aisle, then it was silent. There she was, she was the prettiest bride he had ever seen and he fell in love with her once again seeing her.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Puck took a deep breath and flung open the door,wings fluttering, slowly making his way towards Sabrina.

Emotion fled back into his face after five long years as he winked at Sabrina and said, "Hey Stinky."

**Follow, favorite, review, cupcakes…**


End file.
